Under The Covers
by Rouge Winter
Summary: Yaoi. Dark ventures off in a snowstorm to steal an artwork but soon becomes lost. Krad finds him and saves him by bringing Dark to a nearby cabin. In short.. it's a Krad and Dark blankiefic. XD Enjoy!


Under The Covers

Xia Mei: I can't believe your writing a blanket fic………

G Angel: Well I am! (EVIL LAUGH) take note though, this is a fic……… that means I no own………that's pretty much my disclaimer! XD

Xia Mei: that's short………how about your warnings?

G Angel: As usual blankets fics go; along with my mean streak of writing……… this is Yaoi with hints of lemon. How's that?

Xia Mei: Good enough. Though are you sure your writing is limited to just HINTS of LEMON? (O.o)

G Angel: Shattap! I'm the one writing here! You're just my sequel! This means that after I finish this, if ever Xia Mei gets to it; there will be a SatoxDai sequel.

Xia Mei: note the "IF EVER". (grin)

G Angel: Anyway, I found out that since I had no sufficient plot in mind, I decided that I might as well get this out……… There aren't any blanket fics of Krad and Dark yet right? Right! Oh well. Enjoy. And don't forget to review! XD

* * *

A soft sigh was heard from Daisuke Niwa as he curled up on a big couch in the common room while staring out the window. The fireplace was roaring and the people around him were chatting endlessly about how exciting this skiing trip was, though for some reason he couldn't share them in their enthusiasm. It may have been because that reason involves his ever lighthearted mother sending a note stating that the phantom thief would steal a prized item from the museum in a nearby town just a few miles off.

On normal occasions he wouldn't mind being sent off to retrieve an ancient artifact but he had a small problem to deal with. This was a **class** skiing trip, which meant that a certain commander-in-chief of police would be with him, making it more difficult to escape from those watchful blue eyes. If that wasn't bad enough there was a weather forecast warning issued out that a strong snowstorm was headed their way, making the already difficult situation rise to a problematic scale for the young redhead. Since their teacher wasn't one to take any chances, she told that their stay in the resort would be slightly prolonged due to the unexpected change in weather. That meant that they were staying overnight at the resort at least until all storms hereon out were gone.

The clouds that had gathered together to bring about nightfall was proof enough that a strong snowstorm was headed their direction and Daisuke debated to himself if he would be stupid enough to tread through the thick snow just to retrieve the holy relic.

_Yeah right. As if that thing would just seal itself. _Dark said as he interrupted the redhead's thoughts. _Besides! A small snowstorm never hurt anybody! Certainly not Dark Mousy! _For some reason, Daisuke could just picture the phantom thief doing a pose to emphasize the point.

_I guess………_Daisuke said, resolve slightly wavering. _But I'm just afraid of how we can get away from Hiwatari-kun. _

_Oh don't worry too much Dai-chan! Leave creepy boy to me. I'm not called a phantom thief for nothing you know. _A Dark-like grin making itself seen in the redhead's imagination. _And we have With here with us if anything goes wrong so don't worry!_

At that, a white fluff of fur popped its head from Daisuke's enwrapped arms and looked at him quizzically with its curious red eyes and furry face. The young redhead couldn't help but smile at his familiar and mentally nodded in agreement to his other self.

_Great. So! Let's get going. The faster we get that blasted painting, the faster we can go and find some real fun! _Though Daisuke wasn't so sure as to what Dark's idea of real fun is; if it was anything like stealing the artworks and outrunning the police, he would rather he didn't know.

Getting up from where he sat, he slowly climbed the large staircase leading from the foyer of the skiing lodge to the rooms previously assigned to them. Though as he did so, he failed to notice a pair of narrowed blue eyes trailing after his figure. Eyes that glinted of understanding, the owner of them steeled his determination of stopping the young Niwa descendant from going after the mission tonight.

* * *

A loud exasperated sigh was heard from the young redhead as he gave himself a once over in the mirror. Dressed in another one of his thieving outfits, he started to wonder if the thin black leather would be able to keep him from getting hypothermia anytime soon. Even if he knew his other self could stand the cold better than the normal person could, that didn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't be catching any colds if the weather allowed him.

He raked his hand through his hair and grabbed the black cloak on his bed as he made his way towards his window. Throwing it over him, he opened his bedroom window and flew into the night's sky, praying to any that could hear him that he gets back alive.

* * *

_Stop being so melodramatic Dai-chan! _Dark chided to the redhead as he treaded through the thick heavy storm. He was nowhere near the assigned village but the phantom thief was finding himself lost and cold in a snowstorm stuck with a Daisuke in an 'I told you so' mood. What's worse, Dark was beginning to feel something wasn't right with the atmosphere. Not because he was actually feeling cold, but quite the opposite really. He was getting a warm, tingling feeling of being watched and being followed.

He swirled around suddenly in hopes of catching whoever it was off guard. When he did though, he saw nothing but a vast sea of white overflowing snow. The fact that the storm was coming on harder than anticipated, accompanied with a squeaky scarred young child at the back of his head pleading with him to get back as soon as he could, wasn't helping him at all at the moment.

He felt an irritating cough scratching at the back of his throat, just begging to come out but he refused to yield to it. He was known for getting out of tougher situations than this and he planned to make sure his good name remains in tact.

_At the cost of our life Dark? _Daisuke said in a reasonable though sarcastic tone. _I don't think anybody would call you a coward for turning back and getting home safe……… if there was anybody around that is………_

_Daisuke, this is my pride we're talking about. _The phantom thief said as he started towards another unknown direction. The young redhead knew from the line that Dark was no longer in a playful mode, so he just kept quiet, placing his trust with the leather clad man and hoping against hope that they get home safely.

* * *

The snowstorm grew impossibly stronger after the thief's conversation with his teen alter ego that Dark was seriously pissed off. He could see close to nothing and he was sure he caught a cold from staying out in the storm. He had severed Daisuke's connection a few minutes back, knowing that it would conserve energy better. He also remained the conscious one since he could stand the cold better than a normal person could. Though for how long, he couldn't tell.

A gloved hand fell towards a rough bark of a tree he was sure he'd been circling for over a half hour. Turning around, he allowed himself to lean against the tree and break into a coughing fit. His other hand came up to cover his mouth while his body shook with the intensity of it. His breath was coming out hitched and he could feel the parching sensation scratching against his throat whenever he exhaled too sharply. He also felt cold all over, the frosty chill seeping into his bones, which was definitely not a good sign. His magic was flickering at his fingertips as he held his hand up. It would only be a matter of moments before he completely lost consciousness. His eyelids were already starting to droop and he fought desperately to just keep awake.

He let his hand fall to his side again because the mere act of keeping it up was too tiresome. _This was it_. He thought to himself. _This is the way Dark Mousy goes, lost in a snowstorm and kicks the bucket because of freezing to death. Way to go Dark………_ The thief gave himself a sympathetic and all together sarcastic smile before finally losing consciousness.

* * *

A quick arm caught the black clad man just in time as the thief fell forward, bringing the body into a warm embrace in the process. Yellow golden eyes turned to slits as the man noticed how cold the air coming out of the thief was against his exposed neck. He swiftly scanned the surroundings in search for shelter of any kind. Trained eyes caught sight of an abandoned cabin not a few yards off. The thief must have been really tired to have not noticed it.

Gazing down at the face of the unconscious man, his features softened a bit and he silently mumbled a 'you owe me for this Mousy' before shifting the body to a more comfortable position and heading off to the direction of shelter.

* * *

The howling wind whipped strongly against the two figures as Krad entered the abandoned cabin. He unceremoniously shut the door behind him; successfully closing off the eerie wailing of the wind and the bone chilling cold that had partially numbed his senses.

Cradling the unconscious figure, he searched the place for something that could be used to keep them warm for the time being. A blanket that was a bit faded with time was on the floor while a fireplace with a sufficient amount of wood was a few feet away from them. They could stay here for a while until the storm died down or at the very least until both of them regain enough strength to trek through that awful storm again. The blonde seemed to prefer the former because he knew it would take a while before both of them went back to good physical and spiritual conditions.

He padded his way towards the fireplace and laid the purple haired man on the floor beside him for a moment so that he may get a good fire raring to keep them warm. He tried to look for something that would start a fire but to no avail, there was wood but nothing else. (1) Sighing, the man whispered an incantation and pointed his index finger at the woods stacked together. Magic sparked from his white-gloved hand and jumped into the pile, creating a cozy and warm fire for their master. Krad, though feeling a bit of regret for using his magic instead of conserving energy, was rewarded with the thought that at least this fire would last longer than one made from matches.

His attention returned to the sleeping form by his side and he noticed that the thief's black clothes were starting to turn damp with the ice that melted there. Even his own was wet from the snowy encounter. But he didn't mind that he was partially soaked because his interest laid in keeping the thief alive. Grabbing the front of the thin leather shirt, he pulled the thief into his embrace and started to slowly take away the man's clothes in order to rid Dark of the heavy and drenched material. He could feel the cold skin against his own when Dark's forehead had leaned into his neck while he was taking off the purple haired man's pants. Even through his white cloak Krad could sense the icy skin of his long time enemy against his own.

He knew that he had to keep the man warm if he wanted Dark to stay alive. They may be ethereal beings but that doesn't mean they're hosts' bodies could handle the onslaught of chill. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the thief as he began to undress himself. He placed their clothes on one part of the cabin before he took a part of the blanket and covered himself up in it. Though the material was large enough for two people, the blonde had to get closer to the thief in order to pass on heat from his body to Dark's.

Krad gave a loud hiss the moment his skin touched the thief's. It was colder than he had expected and it wasn't a surprise that Dark was already shivering against him. The blonde brought the purple haired man to sit on his lap as he placed their chest together to give as much warmth to the other man as he could. A hand roamed the phantom thief's back, massaging and coaxing the blood to flow properly there while the other rubbed his arms and legs.

After a few moments, he had brought the man's breathing rate down to normal again and it would be a matter of time before Dark wakes up. The hand that was stroking the thief's limbs moved to caress his cheek, tracing circles around the flushed area there. The blonde then took the time to silently admire his enemy up close for the first time. Usually when they were throwing flaming balls of doom at each other, Krad was busy saving his own skin. But now as he gazed at the sleeping form, he realized why a lot fall head over heels for the famed phantom thief.

Dark just had to ruin the moment by waking up………

"AHHHH!" the stomach churning and likewise ear breaking shout came from the once unconscious man as he jumped a good five feet from Krad, extracting himself from the blonde in the process.

"What the hell were you doing to me!" the phantom thief asked as he gave a good glare at the blonde seated on the floor with a blanket pooled over his legs. He noticed that the pale and usually white clad man was partially reclined on the floor with a certain lack of clothing at the moment. And so was he.

"Don't tell me that you……… and……… and I……… we……… " purple orbs widened at a sudden realization. "We had sex didn't we!" now it was Krad's turn to be surprised.

"Oh nothing gets by you does it Mousy?" sarcasm in his voice but he was sure Dark didn't hear him over his own rants and shouts. He knew his other self well so he didn't engage in a shouting contest with the man. He just kept on repeating the phantom thief's name over and over again until he caught Dark's attention.

"What?" the purple haired boy said he stopped his raving momentarily.

"Aren't you going to let me explain why we're in this little predicament?" The blonde hunter suggested.

"What's there to explain! You RAPED ME!"

"Ra. WHAT! NO!" The blonde stood up at the accusation, baring his unclothed body for the apparently already traumatized thief to see.

"eep!" The thief yelped in a soft tone as Krad stalked towards his direction and pushed Dark back against the wall.

"Listen to me Mousy. I did not rape you. You were momentarily unconscious so I stripped you of your clothes and mine of my own in order to warm you up because if I didn't you would have died of some disease associated to staying out in the cold for too long. It just so happens that both of us weren't wearing any underwear." The blonde was mere inches away from the purple haired man's face that Dark was beginning to blush at their sudden closeness. "Which kind of makes me wonder……… why **didn't** you wear any underwear Mousy?"

Dark looked away as he was asked that personal question. The yellow golden eyes that bore into his amethyst ones were like stripping him of his defenses as if stripping him of his clothes wasn't enough. The thief had a seriously red blush as he answered. "Well for your information _Krad,_" he said that name with a slight hint of irritancy. "If I wear underwear, it shows through leather."

He then got enough courage to bring his gaze back to his captor's. "What's **your **excuse for not wearing underwear."

The blonde sported a smug smile and shrugged. "It's more comfortable without it."

"oh.. that's too much information thank you very much…" the phantom thief said as he brought a hand up to cover his eyes. As he did, a shiver ran through his frame effectively making him feel cold all over again.

"You're body's still not heated up enough." The blonde said as he relinquished his captivity of the thief to the wall by stepping backwards. "come on by the fire, and I'll help you warm up."

"Oh no! If you think I'm getting close to you again without any clothes, think again." The thief said in his usual stubborn tone.

"Suite yourself then Mousy." Krad picked up the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around himself before sitting down. "But there's only one blanket so if you want to freeze to death be my guest."

He then refocused his attention to the fire and waited for the thief's response although making it seem that he could care less. A small smile made it's way to his lips when Dark did respond.

"Okay.. I'll share the stinking blanket with you." Yellow eyes looked up at the figure already standing by his side. "but if you try to grope me in any way I'll kill you."

"Fair enough." The blonde opened a portion of the worn out cloth to allow the cold thief to enter and make himself comfortable before bring the blanket over them both to keep the warmth in. Dark was seated facing the blonde and his hands on his hunter's chest. The other man's hands started running over them to circulate the blood there faster. Dark could feel himself relax in the man's touches and lean closer to the blonde's chest. His head rested there as he felt sleep calling him. He figured if Krad didn't let him become an icicle, he could pretty much doze off without having to worry about the blonde killing him in his sleep. But before he allowed sleep to take over, he needed to ask Krad one thing.

"Hey Krad?"

"Yes?" the blonde replied as he noticed how Dark was now enjoying his company and not trying to maim him.

"Why did you save me from the snowstorm?" that question caught Krad by surprise. "I mean, all these years you've been trying to get rid of me but now………… " Dark smiled to himself as he gave the blonde time to think it over in his mind. _Maybe he just made a mistake………he can't possibly want me alive._

"Because you're mine."

"What?" the phantom thief sounded genuinely surprised as he backed up to get a good look at the blonde's face. He spotted no trace of insincerity whatsoever on Krad. He then forced a chuckle that sounded all too obvious to hide his embarrassment. "Could you repeat that? I thought you said that I was yours."

"You are." The blonde man said as he cupped Dark's chin, making the thief face him. "You belong to me that is why your death belongs to me. Only I'm allowed to kill you Dark Mousy." The hand holding the purple haired thief's chin started to trail down his neck to tilt the head back. The hand wandered down towards Dark's chest and down to rest on the man's thigh. The other hand found it's way up to purple hair and tangled into them, exposing more of the skin on the thief's neck for the blonde as Krad pulled Dark's head backwards.

"Nobody is allowed to touch you but me." He bent down and nipped at the thief's neck softly, making Dark gasp. "To hurt you but me." The hand that was on the thief's thigh went and encircled itself around Dark's manhood, effectively causing the man to buck up yet lean closer to the blonde.

A soft moan was heard from the thief as Krad started to move his hand slowly over the rapidly hardening shaft. Dark's hands were positioned on top of Krad's forearms, gripping tightly as Krad quickened his pace. The blonde man's thumb traced small, playful circles over the tip of Dark's member while his mouth busied itself with nipping and kissing the thief's exposed skin. The phantom thief's breathing was coming out in hitches as he tried to control himself from coming too soon but he was no match for Krad's expert hand that fondled him and made him rise higher and higher with every touch.

Dark also noticed a hard item poking him from below that only helped bring him closer to the edge. With a shout, the purple haired man spilled his white-hot seed into the blonde's hand and onto both their stomachs and some onto the blanket.

The blonde kissed the thief's forehead softly and the hand that wound itself with purple strands came down to massage the weak man's back. Dark was now leaning into Krad's hold again, reveling in the aftermath. He didn't have much time to do so though because a few moments later he felt a cold, creamy yet somewhat firm thing poke at his entrance below. Purple eyes snapped open as he realized what that was.

"Krad?" the thief called wearily.

"Shhhh." The blonde whispered as he pushed a finger into the phantom thief's opening, getting a yelp in response.

"Nnnn." The helpless man whimpered, snuggling closer to the blonde. "It……… hurts………"

"You have to relax." The blonde hunter said as he stalled for a while to allow the thief to get used to something in there. "It's going to hurt more if you don't."

Dark ran his fingers into blonde hair and tugged on them to show that he wasn't all that comfortable with it yet. When he did loosen his grip, Krad joined a second digit to try and stretch the thief and prepare him for more. The blonde angel's hand was on another quest for something else inside Dark that was more important than just preparing him for what was to come. Krad was looking for that specific spot that would make Dark go,

"Ah!"

_There………_ the blonde thought as he touched that spot again, making the thief hold unto him and beg for him to touch it again and again. He could feel Dark's newly aroused manhood brushing against his every time he touched that area.

He decided that he had to take Dark now lest his self-control breaks and he might do worse things to the panting angel before him. Extracting his fingers out of the thief earned him a soft whine from Dark who wanted the sensation back. He grabbed the blanket, effectively throwing it to the floor. A smile came up to the blonde's lips as he planted a fleeting kiss on Dark's cheek while placing the man into the cover. His hand went to wipe some of the remains of the white liquid from his stomach and apply it unto his own manhood. He could feel the thief's intense gaze on him as he made his actions. Dark wasn't a fool and Krad knew that Dark knows what he plans to do. Yellow golden eyes glanced seductively into amethyst as the blonde made his way slowly to stay on top of Dark.

As he did, the thief reached up and wound his hands again into the golden strands of hair. Krad felt the urge to kiss the thief's neck again so he did. Dark tilted his head backwards to allow better access to his neck. The blonde smiled into the skin while his hand found its way to Dark's hips, lifting it up, while the other pushed the thighs farther apart. The hand behind the thief caressed the small of his back while the one on the thigh traced played circles on the soft flesh there. The blonde very well knew that Dark could only take so much.

"Krad………" the thief murmured. "Take me……… please………" he lifted his hips higher in hopes of at least brushing his manhood against Krad's. The blonde's hand kept his hips steady though so the attempts were in vain. A moan of frustration left Dark's lips, as he couldn't get the release he sought for. A sly smile was on the blonde's mouth when he leaned forward to kiss the thief's forehead beaded with sweat. He trailed kisses down the thief's face and along his jaw line simultaneously shifting himself to slowly enter the purple haired man.

Dark knew by the hard tip pressing against his opening that Krad would be entering him soon. He tried to relax himself as the blonde had said but nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of having the blonde in him, buried deep. The thief felt the blonde give a sigh upon sheathing himself fully. The hand that was holding the thief's thigh a moment ago now went up to entwine itself with Dark's own. Amethyst eyes started questioningly into yellow golden ones asking if everything was all right.

Krad replied by moving. The blonde loved the feel of the tight heat encircling his length and waited to pull fully out before pushing in again. He started out slow, not wanting to surprise the thief all of a sudden. But the instance the sounds coming from the purple haired man turned from pain to pleasure, the blonde quickened his movements, hitting the spot inside Dark right on making the thief pant and gasp in delight. His thrusts soon acquired a pace that in a matter of moments brought him close to the brink.

His hand found it's way to Dark's manhood once more. He grasped it in his hand and pumped it in tune with his thrusts. His thumb would brush against the tip and smear some pre-cum over it once in a while to entice Dark more. The soft sounds coming from the thief only served to encourage him, making him more eager to bring both of them to the end together.

The hand of the thief that held Krad's own tightening, Krad biting into the thief's shoulder and Dark screaming signaled both of them reaching the end. The blonde felt himself empty into Dark while the feeling of hot liquid found itself onto his stomach again. Krad collapsed on top of Dark and breathed a sigh of relief. A somewhat contented smile found it's way to Krad's lips as he kissed the thief's cheek.

After some time did the blonde carefully pull out of the thief, a bit uncertain if Dark was asleep or not. He shifted to the side to make some room for the thief before taking a part of the blanket and draping it over both of them. The phantom thief moved closer to Krad and snuggled into an embrace, pulling the blonde's body beside his. The white angel lifted a hand to brush away a stray strand of purple hair and kissed Dark lightly on the head.

"We should really teach you to kiss me on the lips." The thief joked as he opened an eye to peer up at the blonde.

"Oh don't worry. We have all the time in the world."

"Heh. Of course we do." The thief now gazed at his other self without the usual malice in those amethyst eyes of his. Krad thought it becoming of the thief. "after all, I am yours."

"Yes." The blonde angel whispered coming closer to Dark's face as he said this. "All mine."

The snow outside continued its downpour, and the fire cackled its music beside them. But time had seemed to stop for both of them as they lay there on the floor silent, wrapped in each other's embraces, tucked safely under the covers.

* * *

GA: I can't believe I wrote a blanket fic… oh well. at least I got another story up after…. (counts days.) O.o a lot of days unfortunately… sigh. Juggling this with schoolwork is HARD! (sob.) well, sorry if this doesn't turn out as good as I had expected it too. Oh! A few notes…

(1) I thought of putting a match there but Xia Mei suggested it'd be cooler if Krad used his magic to get a fire started. That and I thought Krad would probably wonder what a match is………then it dawned on me that Krad **should** have some idea what to do with a match since he's been here long enough to figure out what it does. But I wrote it down as it was so tough luck. Ehehe………

I also forgot to put that Krad had feathers……… O.o forgive me………just imagine that he did but magically kept them when he entered the cabin. XD and another thing, think that the rooms given to the students of the trip had enough space for one student per room. That way nobody questioned why Dai-chan wasn't there………or you can think that Dark had With stay behind, your choice. Just don't give me a rev stating that I didn't keep the fic as natural as possible because I forgot……… XD then again when dealing with anime characters, natural isn't all that possible.. ok.. I'm babbling now.

Oh yeah another thing. (ehehe…) Krad kinda did manage to kill Dark in the end if you consider the 'little deaths' as part of his personal vendetta against Dark. What else……… I think I covered pretty much the fuzzy points of this fic. Any questions? Please direct to the review box and I'll gladly reply to you soon. But if there are none, still leave a little something for poor wittle ole me. That way I might get a more inspiring idea for a better fic. Hopefully. And the sequel to this that's gonna be of Dai and Sato? It's outta my hands. So just pray that Xia Mei writes it fast (not like me) and it turns out well.

For the mean time, G angel's signing out. (wave)

Gunning Angel-


End file.
